


And Your Eyes Were Filled With Tears

by just_call_me_stevie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Dancing and Singing, F/M, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Musical References, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_call_me_stevie/pseuds/just_call_me_stevie
Summary: Cal comes across an old guitar when scavenging through the ruins of an abandoned village. Making sure that he wasn't being monitored, he takes a seat and begins to play a song - a song that a young man wrote for his love just before the troopers surged through.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	And Your Eyes Were Filled With Tears

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off my love for Inquisitor!Cal and the idea of what if he had joined the Empire back on Bracca. I believe him and Trilla would've formed a relationship during their partnership under the Empire as their inquisitors.
> 
> This was heavily inspired by Lord Huron's, "The Night We Met".

He closes his eyes and strums the first few cords, humming softly the beginning of a song that seemed to form in his mind at the simple touch of the old instrument. The music seemed to flow through him and into his fingertips as he played the tune, and then words quietly fell from his lips.

 _"I am not the only traveler, who has not repaid his debt. I've been searching for a trail to follow ... again; take me back to the night we met,"_ Cal sang softly and swayed side to side, slowly losing himself to the song and tune that came easily to him with his gift.

Outside, troops look about the ruins for anything that may be of value. A woman oversees the excavation, her arms crossed as she walked around her group slowly. She takes notice of one group, however, simply standing around and talking amongst themselves. She growls and storms her way over, snapping quickly, "Where is the Eighth Brother?"

One of the commanders steps forward, his posture rigid and tone shakey as he addresses the Second Sister, "We saw him disappear into one of the huts - haven't seen him since that."

The Inquisitor hisses and makes her way through each building, until she stops at the last one, where she can hear the serene singing of a male coming from inside.

 _"I had all and then most of you; some and now none of you,"_ it drifts to her ears and she takes her time creeping inside, peering around the edge of the doorway and seeing the Eighth Brother. She pauses and stops herself from shouting a demand to stop, fascination crossing her features hidden by her helm.

 _"When the night was full of terror ... and your eyes were filled with tears,"_ he continues, seemingly unaware of her presence until he opens his eyes. Cal stops and looks at her with a startled expression, standing and setting the guitar down quickly, "M-My apologies, Second Sister. I should return to our troops-" he hurriedly speaks and makes a move to the door.

"Kestis," she holds her arm out, blocking his path and crowding into his space. The ginger is taken aback and steps away as she draws closer. He shakes his head, "No-Not here; they're too close."

"Keep singing," the woman murmurs, unlocking her helm and pulling it from her head. Trilla sets it on the dusty table before taking Cal's hands and pulling him closer to her taller frame, "Where you left off."

His face grows rosy and he follows her steps and slow sways as he picks up the tune, _"When you had not touched me yet ... oh take me back to the night we met."_

 _"I had all and then most of you; some and now none of you,"_ Trilla sings along with him in a peaceful falsetto, humming along the rest of the song with him until it came to an end

Cal looked up at Trilla with a questioning look in his eyes. He's given a wordless response; a small smile and a gentle kiss.

Stepping away, she seals her helmet back in place upon her head and walks out of the hut. The ginger swallows thickly and ghosts his fingers over his lips, his cheeks flushed red, then hurries after the Second Sister.


End file.
